More Than a Heart Can Resist
by Despistada 18.3
Summary: "Él quería ser fuerte por ella, pero a ella no le importaba eso si él no estaba a su lado ¿en qué acabaría todo esto si deciden enfrentarlo?"


Chiiicos! ¡ Gomen Gomen Gomen… Soy un maldito desastre, os prometí en Noviembre que escribiría al menos algunas historias antes de terminar el 2011, pero ya veis, estamos en el mes de Abril de 2012 y aún voy a escribir mi primera historia del año! . A parte han pasado algunas cosas no muy agradables para mí y que me han afectado bastante. Debido a eso, no he podido escribir antes ya que me encontraba baja de ánimos e inspiración, pero ya todo es pasado pisado y os aseguro que este mes me veréis por aquí al menos un par de veces.

Cambiando de tema, esta historia está dedicada a una chica a la que quiero un montón y a la cual admiro muchísimo pero muchísimo muchísimo, que hace unos días me dedico un fic precioso , Shouko-Marigold… ¡Te quiero un montón, feliz cumpleaños atrasado! , este fic está dedicado para ti con todo mi corazón (aunque más o menos sabías de que iba ;) ).

Aclaraciones:

Está inspirado en una fotografía que en unas horas tendré de avatar.

Está narrado por Haruna.

Enjoy!

More Than a Heart Can Resist

Resulta algo difícil explicarlo.

Aunque, no sé como, poco a poco la amistad que manteníamos se fue transformando en amor. Creo que me di cuenta cuando en los entrenamientos no dejaba de mirarte o cuando no conseguía dormir durante las noches ya que te metías en mi cabeza y no podía dejar de soñar ni pensar en ti.

Al principio realmente tenía bastante miedo de decírtelo ya que pensaba que nuestra amistad se terminaría por mis malditos sentimientos que tanto daño me hacían, pero si hubiera sabido que todo seguiría igual o incluso sería mejor lo hubiera hecho unos días después de haberlo comprobado.

Recuerdo perfectamente como comenzamos a ser mucho más que amigos, fue un día bastante frío de diciembre, concretamente unos días antes de navidades, te habías torcido la muñeca y me habías acompañado a la caseta donde teníamos los materiales médicos para que te la vendara , pero, me atrevo a reconocer que te había mentido porque no te había dicho que en verdad el botiquín se encontraba escondido en uno de los asientos de atrás del banquillo, aunque parezca una actitud muy idiota, quería que vinieras conmigo para que estuvieras conmigo por unos minutos y que al terminar de curarte me dieras como agradecimiento una de tus bonitas sonrisas que tanto me gustan.

Tras haber terminado de vendarte la muñeca , volvimos hacia la cancha ya que aún faltaba un rato para que terminara el entrenamiento.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que estaría agradecida de que Kogure hubiera echo una broma ya que si no hubiera enterrado aquella piedra enfrente de la puerta de entrada a los vestuarios nunca me hubiera tropezado ni hubiera llegado a tirar de tu brazo porque estabas al lado mía o incluso a acabar debajo tuya debido a esa situación.

Al notar en que situación nos encontrábamos me ruboricé bastante al igual que tú pero a ti se te veía y se te notaba más nervioso que yo debido a que sentía tu corazón latir completamente desbocado sobre mi pecho.

En ese momento me dije mentalmente que ese era una buena oportunidad para decirte lo que llevaba sintiendo por ti desde hacía más o menos dos años, entonces, respiré hondo y… te confesé que…

"Ya no sé qué hacer para que no te vayas"- Te confesé con las mejillas algo sonrosadas mientras me levantaba de estar acostada en la hierba y me sentaba en ella.

"¿Eh?" – Murmuraste algo confundido.

"Lo que oyes, desde que Kogure te dijo que eres una copia barata del capitán te pasas todo el día entrenando y ya no estás conmigo tanto como antes. Siento que ya no te importo y que no quieres volver a ser mi amigo nunca más." – Te dije con un tono triste en mi voz.

"¡Siento mucho haberte hecho pensar eso! Sé que he dejado de pasar tiempo contigo pero, llevo entrenando todo ese tiempo para que te sientas orgullosa de mí. No me puedo permitir perder el puesto en el equipo o fallar en alguna acción en un partido importante ya que intento mejorar por ti y ser digno de merecerte completamente."-Me explicaste mientras te sentabas enfrente de mí y me cogías paulatinamente las manos.

Cuando terminaste de hablar, intenté decirle algo, pero no pude hacerlo ya que me quedé hechizada al contemplar el bonito color azul de sus ojos, similares al océano, el mirarlos tan fijamente hizo que comenzara a llorar.

Haruna –san- Me Susurraste cariñosamente al ver lo que estaba pasando y te quitaste tus guantes para secarme las lágrimas con tus manos lentamente mientras me sacabas las gafas para limpiarme los ojos mejor- No llores por favor, mi hermosa princesa, eres mucho más bella sin lágrimas en tus hermosos ojos.

Unos minutos después, cuando me relajé un poco, me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro, solo unos milímetros de distancia separaban nuestros labios, contemplé esos dulces y suaves labios que había deseado probar y como conseguía en la mayoría de mis sueños.

En ese momento, me decidí a acercarme un poco más a ti hasta conseguir juntar nuestras frentes, unos segundos después de realizar esta acción cerraste tus preciosos ojos y te susurré que no los abrieras y poco después de haberte dicho eso, por fin cumplí una de las fantasías que tenía desde hacía tiempo, que era juntar mis labios con los tuyos, fue un simple roce que me hizo sentirme como la mujer más feliz en todo el universo y aun más cuando me correspondiste con un beso tan dulce y suave como tus labios.

Tras unos minutos de estar unidos en ese beso nos tuvimos que separar para tomar aire ya que yo comenzaba a sentir mis pulmones arder y me imagino que tu también sentirías lo mismo.

Pero mi momento favorito fue cuando al terminar me ayudaste a levantarme de la hierba, me abrazaste fuertemente y con una hermosa sonrisa me confesaste que me amabas desde que me viste cuando te conocimos en Yokato y también me confesaste que habías caminado como un robot no solamente debido a que te habías puesto nervioso por conocer a Endo si no que también por que te enamoraste de mi a primera vista pero que no te atrevías a decírmelo ya que creías que a mi hermano no le gustaría mucho la idea de que estuvieras conmigo, aunque al contrario de lo que pensabas mi hermano no se enfadó demasiado cuando se enteró de que eras mi novio.

A pesar de que llevamos ya saliendo casi tres años, te sigo amando como el primer día que te vi y espero seguir haciéndolo hasta el final de mis días porque voy a conseguir que aunque pasen muchos años todo siga siendo igual que desde ese bonito día de Diciembre.

C'est fini! Espero que os guste a todos y que me perdonéis por haber tardado tanto en escribir. Os quiero gente.

¿R3V13W5?


End file.
